Broken Eggs
by candycanelila
Summary: Jack's bored, so he goes to see Bunny. But when he breaks Bunny's new machines, will Bunny be able to forgive him? And when an enemy from the past comes to get revenge, how long will he be able to hold on? Continuation of Forgetful Authors
1. Sneaking Out

**AN: So... Since ya'll liked the excerpt from da story...**

**I've come up with a plot from your mixed ideas!**

**So... Onward! ! !**

* * *

Jack sighed, completely and totally bored. North had put him in "time out", which totally wasn't fair. And after the last forty two times with Jack always escaping, he had assigned some yetis to "guarding Jack while he's on time out" duty. All he had done was smash a couple toys!

But, then again, it was only three days until Christmas Eve…

Jack walked around the plain room. There was a bookcase with a bunch of scientific books, a desk with a typewriter on it, a small couch in the corner and a mini fridge… With nothing in it.

Jack sighed and dramatically fell on to the couch, smashing his head onto the wall.

"Ow…" Jack rubbed his head. He again scanned the room for exits, other than the door.

He fell against the bed again and stared at the celling, counting the speckles on the tiles.

His eyes wandered and he lost count again. He grumbled in frustration then suddenly noticed the vent…

Jack smirked evilly.

* * *

Bunny ran around the Warren, glancing at his checklist occasionally and checking things off. He stopped every now and then to pick up some supplies from his gardens and to fix things that broke.

He stopped back at his house, looking the list over once again. He nodded slowly, glancing around him a bit.

He had started doing monthly checks to make sure everything was running smoothly since the fight with Pitch last Easter. It made him realize how easy it was to ruin a holiday and he had decided to make secret underground storage spaces and machines that could make last second eggs if he had to.

Just in case.

* * *

Jack hopped out of the ventilation system, gasping for air. North really needed to dust in there!

He sighed, back in his natural habitat of freezing cold. He took a step forward and was run over by a reindeer.

He fell back into the snow with a pained yelp. He rolled over, holding his shoulder to see North and the sleigh flying away on a test flight.

"Stupid reindeer!" Jack shouted at the sky. ""I hate you, Dasher! Stupid, Dancer! I hate you, Prancer, and Vixen! Come on, Comet! You hurt me, Cupid! Stupid, Donder and Blitzen!" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I'm usually not one for poetry..." He commented to himself.

He grunted and rolled his shoulder, sighing, grabbing his staff and taking to the skies...

...Only to be run over a reindeer again.

He smashed head first into the snow, groaning and shouting curses from the 1900s. He suddenly saw something sparkly in the snow. He reached over and pulled out one of North's globes.

He frowned at the globe, turning it over in his hands. "Well," He said to himself. "It would be easier than trying to fly... I guess I'll go see Bunny..."

He threw the globe in front of him. It smashed loudly and Jack hopped through.

* * *

Bunny pulled a lever and his new machine started to make whirring noises. He placed a handful of eggs in the funnel at the top of the machine and held his breath as it passed through the machine. After about fifty seven tries, all the eggs either came out broken, not colored or the machine went too slow.

Bunny crossed his fingers as the eggs passed through the painting part. He stared hopefully at the conveyor belt.

The first egg passed through perfect. Then the next. Bunny watched with growing excitement as all the eggs came out perfectly and faster than he could ever paint them.

He punched the air excitedly and did a little victory dance. He grabbed the complete eggs and turned around to celebrate when there was a sudden crashing noise behind him.

He turned around slowly and saw his perfect machines smashed. metal was bending, the dials were broken and the wreckage was smoking.

Bunny's nose twitched and he smelled...

"FROST! ! ! ! ! ! !"

* * *

**AN: ****Sorry if it seems a little rushed. :P**

**Cupcakes to all! **

**. ~ .  
****\\_/**

**...Worst cupcake ever...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Shattered Eggs

"FROST! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Jack heard Bunny's angry shout and he shot up, clinging to his staff. He looked sheepishly at Bunny, then at the wreckage at his feet. He slowly floated over it and landed next to Bunny. He stared at the mess.

"...Oops..."

Bunny growled and Jack looked up at him timidly. "S-sorry, Bunny. I was just—"

"'Sorry'? 'Oops'!? You think that's gonna do any good?!" Bunny burst out at Jack, who shied away. "I've been working on this since Easter! It's Christmas! I'm still trying to fix what you screwed up! ! !"

Jack's breathing stopped he tried to get his mouth to work, but it wouldn't. So he quietly picked up his staff and flew timidly out of the room, muttering "Sorry," as he left.

As Bunny's rage calmed down, he realized what he'd done and what he'd said. He looked down at the eggs in his hands and saw that he had broken one in his fit of rage.

He fell to the ground, cradling his head in his hands.

"…What have I done…?"

* * *

Jack's senses were numb as he flew blindly, following a cold wind.

He landed in the snow with a quiet thump and fell back into the soft blanket of cold. He felt tears slide down the sides of his face, but he wasn't really paying attention. His breathing was slow and his mind was someplace else.

Suddenly, a shadow fell on him. Before he could see what it was, something dark and rough covered his eyes and tied his hands behind his back. His staff was ripped from his grasp.

"H-hey!" Jack protested, pulling against his bindings. Someone grabbed him by the hair and whispered in his ear.

"Shut up, Frost," The male voice spit out his name. Jack recognized the voice, but he couldn't tell from where. "You better get comfy,"

Something hit Jack hard in the back of the head and he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**AN: So, I've just made this more intense than I meant to…**

**ALSO! I have decided to make this epic and it will include an evil OC and a sequel!**

**Lol, spoilers…**

**So, now that I'm done advertising…**

**Cookies! (: :) But only if you review! ! ! **

**Don't steal the cookies!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Broken Past

**Warning: Includes what some people may consider torture. Basically, Jack getting hurt.**

* * *

Jack awoke with a pounding headache and a very sore shoulder. He groaned and rolled over, freezing when he felt a rough rope tying his hands behind his back. He wobbled until he could push himself up onto his knees. He rolled his aching shoulder and leaned against the wall behind him. He squinted and tried to see something through the suffocating darkness when a bright light turned on. Jack yelped and shut his eyes tightly, having been temporarily blinded.

Jack blinked, trying to get his vision back, when he heard a cruel, familiar laugh resounding through the large room. He rubbed his eyes against his uninjured shoulder and blinked a few more times, looking up. His pained eyes widened when he saw a tall, lanky figure with dark blonde, shaggy hair standing on a dark pedestal. Next to him was another intimidating, broad shouldered man in a dark robe. He recognized both of them.

"...Jared?..."

* * *

Bunny had ended up in Antarctica, following Jack's scent to try to apologize. He was freezing, but he felt terrible and ignored the cold. He called out Jack's name again and again until Jack's scent disappeared completely in the middle of nowhere.

Bunny glared at the ground, then at the sky. He shouted in anger. "Come on, Jack!" He shouted at the howling wind. "How do you just manage to vanish like that?!"

A rough gust of wind knocked Bunny over. He growled and pushed himself up, only to be pushed down again. He repeated this for a minute before huffing angrily and staying on the ground. He furrowed his eye brows and vaguely remembered Jack talking to the wind… Could the wind possibly be friends with Jack? Was Jack in trouble?

Bunny cleared his throat. "Uh… Hi.. Wind…" The wind brushed against him in an almost… Friendly way. "Uh, are you trying to tell me about Frostbite… Jack?" The wind brushed against his back, ruffling his fur and sending chills up his spine. "Is he okay?" The wind shoved Bunny from his sitting position violently. Bunny took this as a no. "Okay… Can you show me where he is?" Bunny stood and the wind pushed him. Bunny followed and ran, pausing every minute or so to let the wind guide him.

_"__Don't worry, Jack,"_ he thought. _"I'll get there soon."_

* * *

**AN: I was gonna stop it here, but lucky for ya'll, I felt like writing more. XD**

* * *

Jared laughed cruelly and stepped down from the pedestal, followed by Pitch. "Yes, Jack," He spit out the name. "It's me. I wanted revenge, he wanted revenge," He gestured to Pitch. "and, although he declined my suggestion to lose the man-dress," Jack snickered and Pitch glared at Jared. "We agreed to help each other."

Jack frowned, glancing at Pitch. "So, you found someone more desperate than me to help you?"

Pitch chuckled. "Oh, Frost, I don't need help to _destroy_ the Guardians," he smirked. "I need help getting _revenge_. And Jared needs that too."

Jack rolled his eyes. "God, Jared, I'm still not entirely sure why you hate me!"

Jared scoffed. "You know exactly what you did!" he shouted, his green eyes turning red.

Pitch put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Calm down, Jared. No need to get upset over nothing."

Jared's eyes flickered from green to red. "N-nothing!?" He fumed.

Pitch sighed. "Calm down, child,"

"Yeah," Jack added. "Just _chill_, Jared." He said, smirking.

Jared's fists opened and balls of fire popped up in them. "That's _IT_! ! !" He darted at Jack and threw the fireball at the winter sprite. Jack ducked and the fireball burst against the wall in a tiny flurry of sparks, barely singeing Jack's hair. Jared screamed in anger and threw another fireball at Jack. This time, it hit Jack's already injured shoulder, making Jack cry out in pain. His shoulder steamed and a blister began forming over the wound.

Jared panted and his breathing slowly calmed. Soon, his eyes changed back to green. He instantly looked weary and reached for the golden locket around his neck, clutching at it as if it were his life line.

Pitch stepped forward and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Jared, you should get some rest. We can work on the plan later."

Jared nodded mutely and slowly disappeared into a dark hallway. Pitch turned to Jack with a creepy grin.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with…"

Pitch sighed. "You are no fun, Jack Frost. Well, that's probably not the best way to put it…" Jack rolled his eyes. "Jack, I know you have no respect for anyone but yourself, but please, don't do anything unnecessarily stupid. Don't anger him. You'll get hurt. Much more hurt than you were just now." He gestured to Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighed. "So, how exactly do you plan on getting your precious revenge?"

Pitch smirked. "Well, you'll see when Jared wakes up,"

With that, Pitch left and the lights shut off. Jack sighed and curled in on himself, falling asleep after hours of staring at nothing.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Wasup! Am I rushing this? Sorry if I am…**

**So…**

**Yay! Review! You get cookies if you review! **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	4. AN and Sneak Peak!

**Hey guys...**

**Kay. Editing this. This story now has a forum for you to submit suggestions for the story. The link is on my profile. I'd really like it if you did. Leaving the sneak peak in here so it's not removed. **

* * *

Bunny froze. He waited for the wind to push him, but it didn't. he grimaced and looked down the black hole.

"I coulda sworn we destroyed this last time…" he muttered, kicking a stone down the hole. There was some clattering, then silence. The Pooka bit his lip. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry Jackie," he muttered to the hole. "I'll be right back…" he tapped his foot on the ground then hopped through his own tunnel….

Just to miss the scream echoing from the bowels of Pitch's lair.


	5. Bored Spirits

**Warning: This chapter includes teeny tiny references to Doctor Who, Five Nights at Freddy's and My Little Pony. **

**Apology: 1, I'm sorry if you don't know much about Doctor Who, FNaF or MLP and 2, I don't know anything about Doctor Who, so sorry if I make him out to be an idiot. **

* * *

Jack awoke blearily to find that he was no longer chained to the wall or in Pitch's lair. Instead, he was in a dark room with several screen s in front of him and two large doors on either side of him with little buttons next to them. There was also a random phone booth in the corner.

Jack squinted and stood up. He peeked out the door and saw a creepy fox running towards him. He quickly punched the button to shut the door and he heard the fox slam into the door on the other side. Jack frowned and turned to the phone booth. He tilted his head and poked it.

It suddenly popped open and a tall, professional looking man walked out. He glanced around then looked at Jack. "Hello."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

The man straightened and sniffed. "That's _Doctor_ Who to you!"

Jack pulled back, frowning. He glanced at the open door and saw a freaky, giant chicken staring at him with disturbingly blank eyes. Jack nudged the man behind him. "Uh, what's up with that chicken?"

The man glanced up then his expression became horrified. He grabbed Jack's arm. "Hurry, I must rescue you!" he tried to pull Jack into the phone booth.

Jack pulled away and tripped on a mini phone booth that popped up in front of him. It popped open and a tiny brown pony stepped out. He glared up at the man. "No, I'm going to rescue him!" he announced.

Jack coughed and pushed himself up. "Who are _you_?"

The pony coughed and stuck his nose in the air. "That's Doctor _Whooves_ to you!"

Jack grimaced. "So, what are you two rescuing me from?"

They looked up and gulped, pointing behind Jack. "That."

Jack frowned and turned around…

To see the freaky chicken jump in his face. Jack screamed and jumped back and the chicken grabbed at him arms.

Jack screamed again, scrambling to get away. "Are you guys gonna help!?" he looked up and saw the two snobs jumping in their respective phone booths and disappearing. "Thanks a lot!" he jumped on the chair again.

The chicken stalked forward and reached out for Jack, a menacing look in its blank, dilated eyes.

Jack screamed and covered his head with his hands.

* * *

Bunny froze. He waited for the wind to push him, but it didn't. He grimaced and looked down the black hole.

"I coulda sworn we destroyed this last time…" he muttered, kicking a stone down the hole. There was some clattering, then silence. The Pooka bit his lip. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry Jackie," he muttered to the hole. "I'll be right back…" he tapped his foot on the ground then hopped through his own tunnel….

Just to miss the scream echoing from the bowels of Pitch's lair.

* * *

Jack awoke with a scream of terror, trying to cover his head with his hands that were currently chained behind his back. He gasped for much needed air and sighed in relief when he realized it was just a nightmare.

"_A really… Really freaky, weird nightmare…_" Jack thought, adjusting himself so he was sitting in a more comfortable position.

Jared's evil laughter filled the room and Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. "Really Jared? That dramatic effect only works the first time,"

The lights snapped on to reveal Jared who was fake pouting. He placed a hand on his chest. "I'm hurt Jack,"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Right…"

Jared sighed and glanced around. "You seen Pitch anywhere? That old coot's always hiding from me."

Jack chuckled. "Nope. Just woke up from one of the creepiest and weirdest nightmares in the history of… Nightmares…"

Jared laughed. "Good," Jack raised his eyebrows. "I told him to scare you. I guess he outdid himself."

Now it was Jack's turn to fake pout. "I'm hurt Jared,"

Jared snickered. "Not as hurt as you're gonna be later…" with that, he stomped into the dark hallway.

Jack sighed. He glanced around, bored. He sighed again. "Come on!" he shouted. "I'm bored!" he was answered by silence. "Come on, Pitch! You can't just leave me here! I'm booooooooreeeeeed! ! ! !"

There was still silence. Jack smirked. "Okay, I didn't wanna have to do this!" he called out. No one answered so he sucked in a deep breath.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!

AND IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!

SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT!

NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!

AND THEY JUST KEPT ON SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE!

IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!

AND IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!

SOME PEOPLE STARTED—"

"SHUT UP! ! !" Jack was whipped across the cheek with nightmare sand as Pitch stalked into the room.

"OO-OW!" Jack rubbed his sore cheek against his shoulder and winced when he touched his old wound.

Pitch walked closer and backhanded him, making him yelp again. "Don't EVER! Sing that song in my presence AGAIN! ! !" he shouted.

Jack whimpered. "Well, technically, I wasn't _in_ your—"

"I don't care!" Pitch shouted. He took a deep breath. "Jared is bad enough. I can't handle TWO idiotic teenagers… One is enough…" he stalked away, rubbing his temples.

Jack frowned. He opened his mouth to sing.

"NO!" Pitch turned and glared at Jack. "I know EXACTLY what you're thinking! No letting it go, knowing songs that get on everybody's nerves and absolutely! No. FRIDAYS! ! ! ! ! ! !" he turned on his heel and stalked out the hallway, clapping his hands to shut the lights off.

Jack pouted and shifted. Then he smirked.

"SO I PUT MY HANDS UP!

THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG!

THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY!"

* * *

**AN: So… **

**Yeah. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
